Saku Uruha/Homepage Lines
Regular Lines |Scout = I came to see you, Producer-chan! |Idolizing = I have become Producer-chan's type of man. |Reg1 = My name is Saku Uruha! I have aaaalways been watching you! We finally met! |Reg2 = Aren't those idiots in Lancelot getting too ahead of themselves just because they're the same age as Producer-chan? |Reg3 = If someone dares hit my Producer-chan...I won't forgive them, you know? |Reg4 = To think that I can stay by Producer-chan's side from now on...Fufu. |Reg5 = Baber has a brother complex. There's no way he would fall for you, so no need to worry♪ |Reg6 = A towel and a glow stick...Alright! Time to go to the live! |Reg7 = Ah, I really love you. I love you love you love you love you love you! Producer-chan... |Reg8 = POP'N STAR is the cutest! My idol-obsessed blood is riled up~! |Reg9 = If Kuro hurts you, I'll be the one to comfort you, so don't worry, ok? |Reg10 = I love you so so much that I couldn't bear it and ran after you. |Event1= You're the cutest when you're tiering on events too... |Reg11= Now that UJ-kun has arrived my distance with her has grown...! |Event2= Good job with the event! I will heal your tiredness~ Fufu ♪ |Morning= Morning! Fufu, your sleepy face is as cute as I thought! |Afternoon= It's noon~ What're you having for lunch today, Producer-chan? |Evening=Good work. I was waiting for you fooooooreverrrrrr. It’s a pretty sunset. |Night= Can I stay by your side until you fall asleep? Your sleepy breathing, your sleeping face... Aaah, thy're all so lovely! |Download = I want to monopolize you all for myself. |Story = You look so cute when you're choosing a story, too. |Main1 = Shall we choose what to read together? |Main2 = Your fingers when choosing a chapter are so beautiful.... |Love1 = A love story between me and Producer-chan....Fufufu... |Love2 = ....Fufufu, come on, let's read it. |Shop = Producer-chan! Let's go on a shopping date together♪ |Purchase = Is it alright if I choose something that would suit you? I want to dye you in my colors. |Friend = Those are your friends? Don't you think being friends with just me is better? |Other = If you're troubled, then rely only on me, okay....? |Start1 = Can't you see me from the audience seats? |Skill1A = My body is getting fired up! |Skill1B = Don't take your eyes away♥ |Skill1C = Spinning towel~! |Clear1 = Did I look cool? |Affection1 = Your hot gaze... I'm feeling it! |Start2 = Should I show you the skill of an expert~? |Skill2A = I'll monopolize her gaze. |Skill2B = My love can't be stopped! |Skill2C = Shutter chance! |Clear2 = Compared to the other guys, I was better, right? |Affection2 = Say that you like me... Please, please! |Start3 = Look at me from the stage side, always... |Skill3A = Ahh, Producer-chan, I love you! |Skill3B = I'll give her a ro - man - ce~ |Skill3C = You can shake your glowsticks more, right? |Clear3 = ...Hahh, hahh, awesome! |Affection3 = My love with you will go up...! Ufufufu...! |Skill4A= You're still not swinging your arms enough! |Skill4B= Since you made me serious, I'll give you a RE-WA-RD ♪ |Skill4C= Aaah, Kuro and Baber are really fired up. |Skill5A= AAAH! Producer-chan is looking at me! |Skill5B= Party People Night! Let's fire up this night too!Reference to the Party People Scout |Skill5C= I like you like you like you, I love you!! |ClipStartMenu = |ClipDownload = |ClipScout = |ClipIdol = |ClipReg1 = |ClipReg2 = |ClipReg3 = |ClipReg4 = |ClipReg5 = |ClipReg6 = |ClipReg7 = |ClipReg8 = |ClipReg9 = |ClipReg10 = |ClipReg11 = |ClipEvent1 = |ClipEvent2 = |ClipMorning = |ClipAfternoon = |ClipEvening = |ClipNight = |ClipStory = |ClipMain2 = |ClipLove1 = |ClipLove2 = |ClipShop = |ClipFriend = |ClipStart1 = |ClipSkill1A = |ClipSkill1B = |ClipSkill1C = |ClipClear1 = |ClipAff1 = |ClipStart2 = |ClipSkill2A = |ClipSkill2B = |ClipSkill2C = |ClipClear2 = |ClipAff2 = |ClipStart3 = |ClipSkill3A = |ClipSkill3B = |ClipSkill3C = |ClipClear3 = |ClipAff3 = |ClipSkill4A = |ClipSkill4B = |ClipSkill4C = |ClipSkill5A = |ClipSkill5B = |ClipSkill5C = }} Monthly Lines In addition to normal lines (seen above) I-chus each have 2 lines additional that change per month. They may have extras depending on if its a special day, such as April Fools Day, or Valentines day. I-chus also have lines they say during birthdays, which can be seen HERE Monthly lines change after big updates such as the Alchemist (9/27/16 update) and MG9 (3/2/18) updates. Saku Uruha/Homepage Lines 3|Current Available Lines Saku Uruha/Homepage Lines 2|Before 3/2/18 Update Category:Saku Uruha Category:Lines